


Woah, a babe! Mercy!

by BardsAmbrosia



Series: Cartoon Network trash and Crossovers [1]
Category: Johnny Bravo (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, I never want Johnny to die alone living with his mom, Johnny being a dofus, You actually being really interested, bless u, you are the sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thats the best title on a03 </p><p>Accept it</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thats the best title on a03 
> 
> Accept it

Bunny Bravo, Johnny's beloved mom, watched her son lay on the couch, watching some kind of sports car riff-raff with men gawking and bikini clad women hovering about. She's been leaning on the entrance frame to the kitchen for about seven minutes, thinking about how she's never seen her son even bring home one girl.

 

 _She wanted grandchildren before she got too old_. Mama Bravo's once straighten lips, fell into a disappointed frown. 

 

Soon enough her legs walk her right back into the kitchen and a dainty, manicured hand is grabbing and dailing the phone with a lightening speed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suzy to the rescue.

Little Suzy had just finished her homework in the living room when her mother calls her from the kitchen. She says Ms. Bravo is on the phone for her. When she happily skips in, her mom is thanking the older woman for the Four Cheese Hamburger Casserole sent back home with her daughter last Saturday. "Okay, Bunny! Here's Suzy!" They politely exchange goodbyes before the little girl gets the phone. Her mom leaves the kitchen, mentioning shes going to go do some gardening.

 

"Hi, Ms.Bravo!"

 

"Hiii, Suzy! I need your help with Johnny. Come over and I'll explain everything."

 

Suzy smiles, happy for something hopefully fun to do. "Okay, I'll be there soon!"

 

Fortunately, Johnny isn't home when Suzy arrives. She doesn't want Johnny to know anything. Ms. Bravo has Suzy take a seat on the couch with her, turning off the obnoxious kickboxing show before she speaks.

 

"I need Johnny to meet a nice girl. And you could probably help...soften his...eh, edges in that department. Right?" She asks, hopefully, folding manicured hands together.

 

Suzy gives her a lopsided smile. "I'll try my best, Ms. Bravo."

 

"That's what I like to hear!"

 

They talk some more about this _plan_ for Johnny before the young girl leaves. She drops her peppy facade when she's picks up her discarded bicycle. Her shoulders dropping and a sigh heavy leaves her entire begin as if she has the weight of the world on her.

 

This would not prove to be easy. She knows because practically every woman in town has been hit on by Johnny and Johnny assault by practically every woman.

 

It would take some kind of miracle.

 

And Suzy was not magic.

 

Too bad she was just a kid. She actually liked Johnny, but she wouldn't let her feelings get in the way of his future and Ms.Bravo's hopes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even realize she had a crush on him until I checked wiki. Perhaps I'll use it against her later.


End file.
